User talk:Jäzzi/Archive X
asking What happen to our blog button? i was wondering thast cuz the blogs went away.. Zmanstardust[[User Talk:Zmanstardust|''ZS. Talk ]] 21:19, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Due to this forum, blogs have been disabled because of the clear community consensus. – 'Jäzz ''' 21:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Classes Hey, I'll be glad to do it. Mak 13:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Tech Wiz I need your input. Is Technology Wizard Digital Magic? He is saying he's not. cXXX, 17:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :He is, we had a CheckUser do a check and they share the same IP address. 17:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat Issues Hi Jazzie, i tried to join the chat room but it kept saying i dont have the permission to enter, can you please help me, thank you. The Netherealm awaits for you 11:16, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Due to your language and the fact you don't have the twenty-five edit requirement, you were banned. – ''Jäzz '' 11:20, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I can't If you read the message you'd know I can't make ANY edit on that wiki. That includes talk page messages. Charlie 12:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :I read the message. And even if I weren't an admin, I know how blocks work. So I know why you can't edit anything, it's because you're blocked. Regardless of whether or not you're blocked, you don't need to bring issues from other wikis onto this wiki. I recommend you take this elsewhere, as it will not be dealt with here. – ''Jäzz '' 16:48, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Message from The nemisisx (talk) Hi Jazzie, ive got 25 edits now and i have read your rules and now understand the policies, i do not re call every using bad langauge in your chat room because i never got a chance to type but anyways i was wondering if i could re join now. The Netherealm awaits for you 13:11, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Considering the first and only thing you said in chat was the S word, you can wait the two weeks. – ''Jäzz '' 14:18, October 14, 2011 (UTC) FU Interview Well, we have to do an FU interview soon, so how do you want to do it? I can IRC now. Do you want to do it there? Or maybe at your private wiki? --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 01:38, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :If you'd like to go on the IRC, I'm currently there, although I will be going to sleep pretty soon. – ''Jäzz '' 01:43, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I think this can wait a little, as I need to think of questions anyway. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 01:44, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll get on IRC Now. Also, what IRC Client do you use? --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 20:20, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Message from JKD20 (talk) Hello! It is nice to meet you. JKD20 13:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC)"Having no limitation as a limitation."JKD20 13:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ban hi Jazzi, so when does my ban get lifted, im not to sure how this all works because i have never been banned before. The Netherealm awaits for you 07:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Since you have over 25 edits, I'll be unbanning you now. – ''Jäzz '' 20:07, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::thanks for unbanning me but it still says i do not have permission to use the chat. The Netherealm awaits for you 09:19, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Fixed. Apologies, I had to leave and couldn't remove the right from you. – ''Jäzz '' 13:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Bot request... sort of I was wondering if you could use your bot in any way to remove template brackets from the PokéBox template on pages, I was thinking of removing those so I could add the category Ground Pokémon to the auto type categorization section of the template. But like I said, I think to do that I need to remove the brackets needed for the type colors to appear on the template and that would mean removing the brackets from every Pokémon page once I do that. Your help would be much appreciated if you can help that is. 16:36, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think I can. As I haven't really done much with my bot as of late, and don't fully understand what you're getting at. Perhaps if we ask Monch or someone with more bot knowledge they'll be willing to help us. Apologies. – ''Jäzz '' 20:07, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry. I meant I wondered if you would be able to remove these ({}) from the border and backcolor fields on the actual Pokemon articles. I was thinking of removing the brackets needed for the type colors to appear, but I think I thought of another way to do it, so.... never mind. 15:46, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I might be able to do it, I'm not sure though, would you like me to test it on the Bulbasaur page? – ''Jäzz '' 15:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Message from Vulpixisawesome1424 (talk) uh hi there's someone in the chatroom with 0 count em 0 edits no pages and she speaks spanish. oh but whoever it was is gone now. Vulpixisawesome1424 03:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Rights IDK if you noticed, but I nominated rune for rollback. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 21:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Apologies, I've been without internet. I'll get to it when I can, right now I'm trying to savor my internet and abuse the battery in my laptop for NaNo. – ''Jäzz '' 23:22, November 1, 2011 (UTC) HeartGold and SoulSilver help Which is easier to catch in soul silver Entei, Raikou, or Suicune? Kingdomcode 01:13, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Apologies, but I've yet to play HG/SS. – ''Jäzz '' 12:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Ralku and Entei have the same catch rate, but Suicune you don't battle till Kanto. Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 02:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Ps: Sup Jazzi it's been like a month. Forum Check out the forum I made here. Thanks! --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 00:27, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Bottom Part of Sidebar Hi, I was wondering if you knew how to change the bottom part of the sidebar? Because on a few other wikis I edit at, the bottom part is kind of screwed up. Should I contact Staff, or is there a MediaWiki page for it? --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 18:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oasis or Monobook? And can you provide a screenshot? – ''Jäzz '' 18:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Monobook, its mainly affecting the Sonic wiki, but another wiki I am an admin at is screwing up to, but its smaller and I can deal with that later, I want it fixed on Sonic wiki first. IDK if this is exactly the place to talk about it though, all I need is the MediaWiki page or if its Staff-exclusive. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 18:56, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Checking the sonic wiki now and will get back to you on it. – ''Jäzz '' 18:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not seeing it, so I'd probably contact staff about it. Sannse is currently in the IRC if you'd like to ask her. Channel is #wikia – ''Jäzz '' 18:59, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Video (Part II) It looks good to me. Nicely done. 18:59, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Time, and customization on Oasis skin Hey, another wiki Bermuda edits at, Bomberman Wiki has some pretty neat features on the Oasis skin Profile headers and they have a time feature at the top, I might make a forum, but I want your opinion first, it pretty much just pretties things up on that skin. (Also, Look at a page on the wiki and then look at the sidebar thing to the right, pretty cool for Oasis) --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 21:00, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :The time on the navbarlike thingy looks good. And for the headers, I've actually been working on a way to make ours look nicer. And I was thinking of doing something like I did on Video Game Wiki for the rail. I'll discuss it further once I hit my needed word count. – ''Jäzz '' 21:08, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok. I'll discuss it with Crimson later. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 21:22, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Okies, sounds good. Also, I apologize for being semi-inactive. I'm doing National Novel Writing Month, so I've been doing that and haven't had as much wiki time. And as for (more) Oasis customization, I've been digging through firebug to see what I can change and what not. There are some things that I've noticed that I've changed on Video Game Wiki and my test wiki that I'd like to possibly see here. If you have any further messages could you come and private message me in central chat? – ''Jäzz '' 21:26, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::I do have further messages, but I have to go for right now, so I'll come on Central chat later. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 22:04, November 17, 2011 (UTC)